Alias: Psycopath
by Srta. Who
Summary: What if Jessica consider better Kilgrave's propose? What if she gave him a chance to turn into a better person? What if he tried to become a 'hero', and start use his power for good? Read to discovery.
1. The Man Borns Goods

'' _ **No one is born hating another person, people must learn to hate, and if they can learn to hate, they can be taught to love''**_

During part of my life (perhaps the most innocent), I've believed on it, because following this principle the world could change. I clung to it, and fought for it, I wanted to be a hero. No I didn't want an cola whit cover, no I didn't want an iron armor, not even be capable of turns green and giant when I become angry (although Trish insist on the part of the cola), I just wanted walk through the city, look around and help anyone who need. I didn1t want a mask to cover my face, but at the same I wouldn't put myself in the news to everyone know who I am, I would be just me, saving lives, making the difference.

But, one year ago all this conviction was torn from me the same way you plucks a scab, my existence has been divided in two. Then there was the life before Kilgrave, the one who I like most, I lived whit my stepsister, had terrible jobs, and saved some people here and there. And there was the life after Kilgrave…. The worst life that anyone could imagine, full of regrets for thing that I am not guilt, trying to rebuild some kind of normality after what that animal made to me.

Think on all of it is hard, but here inside the cab back ''Home'' I'm obligated to consider its proposal. Whit the power of that man the world could become a less disgusting place, but it will means sell my soul to the devil. People use to say that man born good, but the world corrupts him, but it's almost impossible to me imagine Kilgrave going out New York playing super-hero. What he would gain by that anyway?

Oh, I just remembered, apparently he nourishes some kind of obsessive destructive loving feeling for me, and accept the deal will means stand by him, and taught what them sadistic parents doesn't, how to be good. I mean, if someone like him can learn it at this late date.

All of it sounds extremely selfish in my brain, is my neck against a better planet, I think any idiot would know which way the balance tilts. Maybe an different person could choose faster an clever, maybe a different person wouldn't be that full of herself and would accepted the proposal without think twice, after all, what is a life against a world whit seven billion of them? A different person might do these things and put the good of others above their own. However, that mad don't ''love'' a different person, for some reason the man with the potential to be the world's jailer picked me as his favorite prisoner. Luck of mine, isn't it?

My head hurt whit that much of information, because I wasn't only thinking about the pros and cons as my decision, but also about all the ''life after Kilgrave''.

 _That night, a poor bastard being hit by two thieves._

 _The smell of blood, the despair, the fight._

 _The strange British man, that two woman, the first order._

 _In me: The resistance, the war, the defeat._

 _The restaurant. The lingerie, the hotel._

 _The nausea, the impotence._

 _The beginning._

All those things weighed like stones on my mind, because just a few hours ago I've granted a second chance to an sociopath, why can't I do the same for other one? Perhaps because is impossible to forget how is want to die every single day, how is be completely powerless against that scoundrel. But, he wants change, not only himself, he said that he wants to change the all world, in fact, it wouldn't be a problem to someone like him.

Of course, I don't trust him in any sense of the word, actually big part of my conscience thinks that kick him until break all the bones of his body would be an efficient solution, however, kill him won't give me any benefice (beyond any selfish personal satisfaction). Contrariwise, Kilgrave's death could generate many problems for me; between them, the most alarming would be Hope staying in jail for the rest of her life for something she is not guilt. Unfortunately, which would give us more pleasure is not always the solution.

So, what would I do? What _will_ I do? Whit the cab getting so close what will I do? An alternative is jump out of it, go to Europe, Asia, or Africa and never come back. But Kilgrave will hunt me until the end of the world, he would hunt me, letting a blood trail wherever he go, still, the son of a bitch is British, and I am not giving him the territorial advantage. In addition, I can't run away, not now, not whit so mane unfinished business on this goddamn city.

The yellow car turned the corner and stopped in front the house. I have seconds to decide. Payed the man and he left screeching his vehicle. Walked to the door, and feel the blood freeze into my veins when the employees opened it, they looked extremely relieved seeing me. Oh, of course, probably he made something terrible to Alva and Lorenzo, again. Only consider give another chance to someone like him make me sick.

I passed through the door, and saw Kilgrave down the stairs, my second become thousandths, and even they were took away from me like smoke in the wind. He descended the last step whit a smile on his face, what for a second makes him looks like an normal man, in an normal house, whit an ordinary life, an terrible taste for colors, but even that way, normal, an unsuspecting would easily fell on his chin, but I am not an unsuspecting.

-You came back. Why did you came back?

-Because you will kill them if I didn't. – I said pointing to the employees.

-Details. So, did you think about it? – He said whit a little bit too much of hope on his voice, while my mind shared in two fought for an answer.

 **Yes or No?**

Echoed in my head, whit one I had my freedom, but it will cost the world with what my parents dreamed, a one where brother deserves to live in, a one where Trish deserves to live in.

 **Yes or no?**

Asked me again. Whit the other will be almost a covenant whit the devil, my life won't me mine, at last not completely mine, I would have to share her whit the person that I most hate. If there is something like an ''moral balance'' inside me she is broken, cause everything I can think is that both of the situations will be good and terrible at same.

-So Jessica? What will that be? – Asked the man dressed in purple, less knowing my mental confusion.

 _ **Yes or no?**_


	2. Dethroning The Devil

_Author: Hey guys, I'd like to say I am sorry for taking so long, the truth is that I writ on my native language (Portuguese) and after it translate to English and that takes_ _ **a lot**_ _of time, do don't worry, I don't gave up on it, I was just a little bit busy whit come stuff. I hope you all enjoy it. Xoxo._

-If I say yes… - Almost instantly saw a smile born in the corners of his mouth, and it annoyed me, pretty much, not only because he don't deserve that kind of happiness, but also by the memory from the hours witch passed smiling only for the psychotic pleasure of that maniac. – I said **''** _ **IF''**_ , __asshole.

-It means that I deserve to be considerate by Jessica Jones. – His smile get bigger, so as my will of killing him.

- _ **If**_ , I say yes, it is going to be done on my way, you won't touch me, you won't to try anything that I don't allow you to do, and if this ''super-hero'' thing don't work I am out! Get a ticket for anywhere and you won't even dream in follow me, do you get it?

-Is over, Jessica? – Shrugged. – Because I do not intend to do anything to you, I already said it; I want you to take your own decision. I'll not compel you to do anything, and as a prove of my good faith I was having a conversation with the prosecution of Hope's Schlottman judgment.

-You what?

-I only went to the district Attorney and, gently, suggested that she was innocent, he accepted, I can be really persuasive when I want to. They declared Hope's innocence and absolved her of at all whit the sincerest apologies for state misunderstanding. – I don't know how much my eyes widened, but judging by kilgrave's shameless smile I have a hint. – Did you see? I can be good too.

'' _ **Never''**_

I thought. Hope Schlottman will never forgive me, she will never ever forgive me for let he save her, I promised for her that I will take her out of there, and failed, again, I failed. It is not something in my goddamn head, when her discovery who was she's ''savior'' she'll want to comeback jail in two seconds, it is unbearable enough had killed the own parents because of me, but let her ''own'' something to Zebediah Kilgrave…. Hope Schlottman will hate me for the rest of her life if she discovery it.

-Jessica, is everything alright? – ''All right'', for how long I hated those words? For how long they become only words for me? From all the people on this goddamn world, from all the crazy ones, from all the ''gifted'', from all the psychopaths, sociopaths or anything that this man like to be called, from all of them, why _**this**_ pesky have to ''feel'' something for me? Why not an ordinary stupid European? I could handle no problem whit an ordinary stupid psychopath. An extreme and better angry took my body. I wouldn't stay a second listening that irritant full of accent English.

I pushed him, upped stairs and hit bedroom's door. I leaned against the wood painted in white that in the past resisted patiently all my riots. Hided my face whit my hands and screamed:

'' _ **fuck!''**_

A once while in a bar heard from an ordinary man: ''Everyone who really want to change deserve a second chance to do it. Even if this one being your best friend, still this one being your worst enemy. If humans don't believe it anymore what is the sense on have jails?'', I remember of saying something about how that was the worst sung in the world. I think he was a philosophy teacher

Yes, I believe in second chances, because I needed them many times, because many times grant them, but how do this if everything around seams dirty? If he was willing to go back to being the boy in the video, if he was willing to go back to being Kevin, and give up on being the man with the most ridiculous name who ever existed would I forgive him no looking back?

Rocked my head in negation. No, that British will never again be what it was, Kevin is dead in an ordinary European lab, just like my old life is dead, I could never go back living whit Trish, I never will be ''Jessie'' that had the clean conscience, because Jessie is dead, she died whit Luke's wife on that fatidic night.

Now I'm Jessica Jones, Jessica Jones who tried, Jessica Jones who fought and fight against de devil trying to do damn thing right, Jessica Jones who drink too much, Jessica Jones who will never give up. Yes, this is it, even whit all the risks and throwing away my life, that of ''teach god to bad'' will be worth, cause when I'm older and wrinkled I'll see that the world is a better place, and I'll know that helped a lot on it. However, if this ''duo'' thing would happen I will have to do my part, and don't end whit the race of that miserable snob, even if every single cell of my body beg for it.

Heard for knocks in the door.

-Jessica, open the door. – Kept my silence, I still have time to change my mind; I still give up of all that hell, jump throw the window and leave, the world will be there still, right on my reach.

-Jessica. Could you open the door? – He knocked the door again. But I can't, if I just runaway it wouldn't be me, it will be someone else, but not Jessica Jones, because I don't runaway, I face the world, even in my worst days that is what I do. Running away would only put me one step closer of being what _**he**_ is.

Took a deep breath and turned the door handle, the only boundary witch separated me from the outside world, saw the expression stupefied on Kilgrave's face, apparently my agreement of his order was an huge surprise for the man.

-I am in. – He gave an enormous smile. – You know my conditions, and now I'd like to add one more on our deal. – He rose an eyebrow.

-Speak.

-I'm going to take Hope, alone, put her in a plane to France if necessary is, and you will never _**ever**_ touch strand of her hair, was I clear?

-Like water.

-Good.

-Don't worry darling, why would I want touch her when I have everything I want right here? – Turned my eyes.

-Stop saying this kind of shit, that's not gonna happen. – Said pushing him out of my way. – I'm dying with hunger.

-I will order Alva and Lorenzo to do the food.

-For you only. I am gonna ask for a pizza. – Said downing the stairs. If that is hell, I am going to use my deal to dethrone the devil.


End file.
